Karyn
KarynTaylor Swift News on Twitter: "Introducing... Karyn ��" es el nombre que recibe la serpiente inflable gigante que apareció en el Reputation Stadium Tour de Swift durante la presentación de "Look What You Made Me Do". Taylor también llevó a Karyn a su presentación de "I Did Something Bad" en los American Music Awards 2018. Historia Kanye West y "Famous" A principios del 2016, Kanye West lanzó una canción llamada "Famous" donde una línea mencionando a Taylor Swift causó gran controversia: Por todos mis negros del lado sur que mejor me conocen, Siento que yo y Taylor todavía tendríamos sexo ¿Por qué? Hice a esa perra famosa (¡Maldita sea!) Hice a esa perra famosaKim Kardashian Leaks Video Confirming Taylor Swift Signed Off on Kanye's Infamous “Famous” Line Al salir la canción, varias revistas y medios criticaron fuertemente esa letra, pero West se defendió diciendo "Llamé a Taylor y tuvimos una conversación de una hora con ella sobre la línea, y ella pensó que fué divertido y le dió sus bendiciones."Kanye West defends controversial lyrics about Taylor Swift in Twitter rant En respuesta, el portavoz de Swift negó categóricamente que West pidiera su aprobación para la controvertida letra,Taylor Swift Cautioned Kanye West About 'Famous' and its 'Strong Misogynistic Message' con una declaración oficial en la que afirmaba que solo se le había pedido a Swift en su página de Twitter que publicara la canción de West, y que, en cambio, y en lugar de eso, "le advirtió que no lanzara una canción con un mensaje misógino tan fuerte". En el discurso de Swift al ganar Álbum del Año en los Grammy Awards 2016, ella aparentemente hizo una referencia velada a la letra de West, refiriéndose a "aquellas personas en el camino que intentarán socavar tu éxito o tomar tomar créditos de tu éxito o tu fama". En una entrevista de junio de 2016 con GQ, la esposa de West, Kim Kardashian West, afirmó que la pareja poseía una grabación en video de la llamada de West con Swift, en la cual Swift podía ser escuchada aprobando las letras de manera amistosa. Aclaró que el equipo de Swift había amenazado con emprender acciones legales en caso de que se publicara el video, y argumentó que "mi esposo se enoja por las cosas cuando realmente estaba haciendo el protocolo adecuado e incluso llamó para que lo aprobaran". En julio de 2016, Kardashian publicó una grabación de la conversación telefónica en línea, en la que supuestamente se puede escuchar a Swift aprobando la letra de West, describiéndola como un "cumplido" y una demostración de amistad.Kim Kardashian West on Kanye and Taylor Swift, What’s in O.J.’s Bag, and Understanding Caitlyn Debido a la publicación de este video, Swift ha sido acusada de mentir sobre la aprobación de la letra. En la llamada, Swift parece decir: También se puede escuchar a West diciéndole a Swift: "Acabo de tener una responsabilidad contigo como amiga, sabes, y gracias por ser tan genial al respecto". Luego del lanzamiento del video, Swift emitió una declaración que dice que "ser pintada falsamente como ua mentirosa cuando nunca se me contó la historia completa o interpreté una parte de la canción es el asesinato de un personaje", afirmando que West no le dijo que la llamaría "esa perra". El apodo "serpiente" El mismo día del lanzamiento del video de la llamada, Kardashian tuiteó el 16 de julio sobre el Día Nacional de la Serpiente, diciendo: "¡Tienen días festivos para cualquiera—quiero decir—cualquier cosa en estos días!".Kim Kardashian West on Twitter Este tweet se interpretó como dirigido a Swift, y el hashtag #TaylorSwiftIsASnake fué tendencia en Twitter. También, varios usuarios se dirigieron a las publicaciones de Swift en las redes sociales para llenarle de comentarios de emojis de serpientes.People Are Spamming Taylor Swift's Instagram With The Snake Emoji Luego, Swift usó un filtro de Instagram para borrar todos los comentarios con contenido de serpiente.Where Have All the Snake Emojis on Taylor Swift’s Instagram Gone? Debido a esto, Swift dejó por un largo tiempo sus redes sociales, y públicamente.Why Taylor Swift has been hiding out for months Uso del apodo a su favor El 17 de agosto de 2017, Swift eliminó todo su contenido de Twitter, Instagram, Facebook y Tumblr, y también vació su página web oficial.Why Has Taylor Swift Deleted Her Instagram Photos? The Singer Could Be Planning Something BigTaylor Swift deletes every picture on her Instagram Rumores del comienzo de su nueva era comenzaron a surgir. Posteriormente, el 21, 22 y 23 de agosto, Swift publicó 3 segmentos de una serpiente a sus redes sociales, anunciando "Look What You Made Me Do", que sería sencillo principal de su álbum Reputation.Segmentos de serpiente: * Serpiente - Segmento #1 — 21/08/2017 * Serpiente - Segmento #2 — 22/08/2017 * Serpiente - Segmento #3 — 23/08/2017 La canción fué lanzada la noche siguiente junto un video lyric. El video musical de la canción fué estrenado el 27 de agosto de 2017 en los MTV Video Music Awards 2017, el cual rompió numerosos récords. El video contiene numerosos mensajes y referencias secretas. Una de ellas, es una escena donde se ve a Swift en un trono rodeada de serpientes, y una de ellas le da a Swift una taza de té. La serpiente fué un ícono en la era Reputation de Swift, tanto que se podía encontrar en su mercancía incluyendo anillos en forma de serpiente.Where To Buy Taylor Swift's Snake Ring, If You're Into That Kind Of Thing En mayo 8 de 2018, Swift se embarcó al Reputation Stadium Tour, gira mundial promocionando el álbum Reputation, hasta el 21 de noviembre de ese mismo año.Taylor Swift And Live Nation Leverage Verified Fan Concert Tickets to Help Sell Music and MerchTaylor Swift Adds Two Reputation Tour Dates in Tokyo Durante la presentación de "Look What You Made Me Do", una serpiente inflable gigante se asomaría al escenario.Taylor Swift Begins Her ‘Reputation’ Tour, Taking on Foes and Her Old Self Swift más tarde revelaría que el nombre de la serpiente es "Karyn". Karyn también hizo su aparición en los American Music Awards 2018, durante la presentación de Swift de "I Did Something Bad". Durante la apertura del Reputation Stadium Tour, Swift dijo sobre el apodo de "serpientes": Galería Karyn Swift - serpiente (1).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (2).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (3).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (4).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (5).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (6).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (7).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (8).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (9).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (10).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (11).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (12).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (13).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (14).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (15).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (16).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (17).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (18).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (19).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (20).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (21).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (22).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (23).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (24).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (25).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (26).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (27).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (28).jpg Karyn Swift - serpiente (29).jpg Referencias